


青果

by shuizaiyun



Category: Hugo (2011), The Current War
Genre: M/M, bottom!Hugo, hollanfield, top!Samuel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuizaiyun/pseuds/shuizaiyun
Summary: Samuel从火车站捡回来一个小情人。





	青果

Samuel总喜欢把Hugo叫过来，坐在他身边，短裤下细长，苍白的双腿安静地搭在深红色缎面的沙发上。  
整个冬天这座小房子里都烧着壁炉，Samuel喜欢让Hugo坐在最暖和的位置，看着苍白的膝盖一点一点染上粉色。  
Hugo有一双极漂亮的腿。匀称，细长，苍白，平时不小心磕碰的青紫痕迹。十四岁少年能拥有的最好看的一双腿。  
Samuel就坐在他身边，伸手按上那些青紫痕迹。  
Hugo会吃痛地往后缩，但是那只干燥滚烫的手掌牢牢按住他精巧的膝关节。一只手就可以全部按住。  
刚来这的时候，Hugo还会使出那一套小伎俩，蓝眼睛里含了泪可怜巴巴地看着他，单薄的双唇抿得紧紧的，一句话不用说就足够可怜了。Samuel当然不会上当。  
他只会逼近了，贴着他的额头，盯那双蓝眼睛的深处，挖掘出被Hugo藏起的狡猾、冷静的光彩，看到他这幅身体里不属于十四岁的灵魂。  
“小骗子。”Samuel按着他的后颈压向自己，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，用暧昧的气音说话。  
Hugo把眼泪收了，他知道这套不好使了。  
他微微眯起眼睛，语气老成：“Samuel，你是不是想睡我。”他按住了Samuel轻轻抚摸他短裤边缘的手。  
这才是在鱼龙混杂的火车站，靠偷窃逃跑活到十四岁的Hugo。  
Samuel笑了，带着一点点奶音，听起来比Hugo更孩子气。  
“你说呢？”他抽出被Hugo压着的那只手，顺着毛衣下摆摸进去。  
屋子里一直很热，就算Hugo一直穿的是开领外套加薄薄的毛线衫，没有暴露于空气的皮肤也出了一层温热的汗。Samuel摸上去，倒比平时细腻了很多。  
Hugo并不理会正在自己身上缓慢游走的手，他扯了扯Samuel故意蓄的胡子，让他看着勉强像个二十六七岁的人了。  
他懒洋洋地向后靠在Samuel的怀里，揪胡子的力度却不容忽视，仿佛这是个玩具。  
Samuel低头吻了吻他没什么血色的嘴唇，用力咬了一口，想把脸上的痛感转移似的。Hugo的嘴唇上端立刻出现了渗着血的暧昧痕迹。像破了个口的白桃。于是Samuel继续细细密密地吻他，舔过自己制造的伤口，直到血腥味停止。  
Samuel向下吻他细白的脖颈时，Hugo就一点一点舔他垂下的眼睛，感受薄薄的眼皮下不停转动的眼球，微微搏动的血管。危险，又很有意思。像他们现在不伦不类的关系。  
Samuel带着他各处旅行，对正经的绅士介绍Hugo，“是我年纪最小的弟弟”；对着酒气熏天的混蛋经销商，就搂着Hugo坐在自己腿上，亲密地吻他，“是我的小夫人”。  
Samuel喜欢在他苍白的皮肤上留下痕迹，脖子，锁骨，胸骨，胳膊，手指端。热切得像个没开过荤的愣头青，张扬地标记自己的猎物。Hugo就伸手同时在他背上和耳后留下同样醒目的抓痕，深得抓出血来，还要挨着他的耳朵细细地吸气喘息。气息里全是青涩的果子气味。Samuel把他从春天的枝头扯下来，捧在手心捂熟了他，他看着仍然是青果子的模样，内里却开始变得甜腻。  
有时候他们用双腿解决，Samuel一边在他并得紧紧的腿间耸动，一边不忘照顾他粉色的小东西。但事后Hugo会抱怨大腿处蹭破了皮，还不如直接插入。他那身灰扑扑的皮肉，被Samuel捡回来之后，用绸缎，牛奶，时令鲜果，各色精细美食滋养着，他本就长得好看，穿上定制礼服看着也是个贵少爷了。除了第一次是Samuel喝醉了没忍住给他开了苞，痛得Hugo抓烂了他半个背，蓝眼睛流了一晚上的泪，也骂了一整晚，第二天成了肿着眼睛的小哑巴。后来的床笫之事，Samuel躺平任Hugo指挥，他说插入就插入，他说骑乘就骑乘。Hugo坐下来的时候，眼里一直含着摇摇欲坠的泪珠，Samuel忍不住想起身为他舔去，但Hugo尖叫着死死压着他的肩膀，一口气往下坐到底。那两滴泪最后落在Samuel的心口上。  
Hugo动了一会就没力气，懒洋洋地窝在Samuel的胸前，在下面的就明白到自己出力的时候了，翻了个身，把那两条腿盘在腰上，克制地动起来。男孩子的身体像春天的柳条，细瘦又柔韧，得了趣之后，不用Samuel去拉，Hugo自己把两条长腿架到他的肩膀上，弯出一个方便动作的弧度，Samuel只需要全力使出技巧来讨小情人的欢心。情事到最后总会失控的。男孩子承受不住太多的快感，搭在肩头的线条流畅的一小截小腿首先开始痉挛，然后是搂紧了Samuel肩膀的手指控制不住地抠进肉里，最后是被汗打湿的黑发里漏出布满情欲的蓝眼睛，蓄满了汗和泪，滚落在升起一层一层嫣红的脸上。他这时一定要说些“先生，求你了，停一停”之类的讨饶的话，可是Samuel知道这都是小骗子违心的假话，只是被他带着哭腔的哀求声撩拨得更快速地挺进耸动，最后在Hugo的尖叫声和咒骂声中灌满他。


End file.
